


i want to hear all of you

by bunssodan



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-02-27 20:50:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13256367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunssodan/pseuds/bunssodan
Summary: Jihoon has always liked hot showers. It's usually nice, but today, it's frustrating because all Jihoon can think about is Woojin, Woojin, Woojin.





	i want to hear all of you

Jihoon can't quite believe that Jaehwan-hyung had come into his waiting room while he was taking a rest. In between all the schedules that they had, it wasn't often that they had time for themselves, much more, time to rest. And even if they did have time to rest, it wasn't easy for him to fall asleep that easily either.

He couldn't help but be upset then, when Jaehwan-hyung woke him up for an interview, and then Daniel-hyung and Guanlin had teased him too.

It's also when Jaehwan's teasing him, egging him on to reveal silvers of his skin so that he can get it on camera that Woojin walks into the room.

Fuck.

Jihoon remembers what happened last night. They were sitting next to each other on the plane, and Woojin's fingers had been dancing lightly on his jeans, from his waistband to the cloth over his crotch. He had moaned softly, but it hadn't caught the attention of anyone. Perhaps, it was the very thrill of being caught by someone else that egged the both of them on, wanting more, but the plane was going to land, and they couldn't go any more as the seatbelt sign flashed bright. And they couldn't do anything when they were assigned to their rooms, and Guanlin is always good at catching Jihoon whenever they're together.

"Oh?" Woojin raises a single eyebrow, anchoring him back into reality. He nudges at Jaehwan-hyung to the direction of the door, and Jaehwan-hyung gives a confused look for a moment before he steps out.

When they are both left alone, Woojin inches closer to Jihoon. He can feel the predatory gaze on him, and Woojin feels like a tiger who's stalking its prey. And it's so fucking hot.

"Want to continue what you were doing there?"

"Don't be stupid," Jihoon pouts, turning on his charms in hopes that Woojin would surrender to them, that things wouldn't escalate. "The fanmeet's about to start soon."

Woojin crosses his arms together, rolling his eyes. "That hasn't stopped you before, baby."

Jihoon cries a little inside. Park fucking Woojin just knows how to turn him on in all the right places. And baby just fucking works like magic.

"W-Woojin," Jihoon clutches onto the cotton of Woojin's shirt. "Please touch me."

"Well," Woojin smirks, and he's stroking at Jihoon's cheek. His touch is soft, but fiery. "I can't say no if my baby asks me so nicely, right?"

Jihoon nods enthusiastically, tightening his grip on Woojin's shirt. "P-Please touch m-me."

"Where do you want me to touch you?" Woojin teases, stroking his cheek, and then his lips, and then he's begging for Jihoon to open his lips up, for entrance.

And Jihoon opens up, he always does, to Woojin's finger, and he sucks on his finger. Jihoon knows that Woojin likes it whenever he tries hard at sucking his fingers, his cock—and it's also why he looks at him through his eyelashes, past his long bangs. Because he knows that Woojin likes watching Jihoon from that perspective: watching Jihoon's lust-glazed eyes, while his mouth circles around his finger.

"I love you," Woojin whispers, and it's so filled with adoration and love that it makes Jihoon grow weak from the sheer amount of affection in his voice. And he presses another finger against his lips, which Jihoon takes it in, and he makes sure to nibble and suck on the fingers in his mouth. "So baby, what do you want me to do to you?"

"Woojinnie," Jihoon feels the tears beginning to well up from the frustration, at how Woojin is so close but so far. It's hard for him to speak properly, when his lips are still wrapped around Woojin’s fingers, but there’s just something about the mess, the wreck that Jihoon is in, that Jihoon knows that Woojin loves—and Jihoon would do anything for Woojin. And it’s also why it’s easy for him to relent, to say, “I want to feel you inside of me.”

Woojin takes out the fingers that are in his mouth. There's a trail of saliva that follows after, and it's such a compelling sight that Jihoon can't take his eyes off it. And then Woojin's other hand is making its way downwards, light, feathery touches against the cotton of his clothes, and Jihoon feels his breath hitching as it stops at the waistband of his pants.

"Well," Woojin says, fingers brushing against Jihoon's lips, while his other hands busy themselves with removing his sweatpants. It's just so fucking stimulating whenever Woojin displays his strength—the strength that could so easily spiral out of control, but Woojin controls it, controls it because it's Jihoon; and Jihoon lets out a loud gasp as he feels Woojin pulling down his pants and briefs at the same time, and there's a rush of cold air that meets his aching cock. "I can't say no if you ask me so nicely, can I?"

Jihoon nods fervently, as he closes his eyes in anticipation—waiting for the moment when Woojin would clasp his hand over his cock. And before he can comprehend it, the saliva-covered fingers are on top of his cock, stroking and fuckfuckfuckkfuck, Jihoon doesn't think that he can comprehend anything else that's going on, except for Woojin's heat.

"You're always so good for me, Jihoonie," Woojin growls, and then he's sinking down to his knees. Fucking Woojin. Jihoon knows what's about to come, but no matter how much he tries to prepare for the moment, he still can't help but let out a loud gasp at the wetness and warmth of Woojin's mouth when he takes Jihoon's cock in it.

Jihoon tangles his fingers into Woojin's hair, pressing his face closer to his dick, so that he can get more, more, more. But Woojin tightens his grip on Jihoon's hips, and Jihoon thinks that it'd definitely leave bruises from the sheer strength of Woojin's grip—and then Woojin lets go off his dick with a loud "pop", and then he's resting his cheek against Jihoon's cock, smirking at him while meeting his eyes through those dark bangs. "You're going to let everyone else hear your moans, darling."

"Did you want everyone to know that I'm here—touching you," Woojin strokes at the underside of Jihoon's cock, "and sucking you off?" and he gives a thick lip of the underside of Jihoon's cock for added emphasis. And Jihoon finds his knees buckling, at the same time as when a loud moan escapes from his mouth.

“N-no,” Jihoon gasps. But a part of him finds it so fucking hot, that anyone could walk into the room and they could be discovered— _ wait _ , did they even lock the door? Fuck. Now, Jihoon’s scared that they could really be walked on. “I-I’ll be q-quiet!”

“But baby,” Woojin growls, hands stroking the innerside of his thighs. “I want  _ them  _ to hear you.”

If they were in private, if there was only the two of them together, Jihoon would definitely have screamed but they weren’t and Jihoon can’t do anything, because fuck, why is everything that comes out of Park Woojin’s mouth so damn hot? He hates how his heart is beating so treacherously quickly against his chest, and  _ damn it _ , he loves it all.

“W-Woojinnie,” Jihoon finds himself moaning, because Woojin finds his way back to his cock, and he’s sucking on it, then nibbling at the tip, then licking all over. It doesn’t take him long to tether along the edge, because  _ everything  _ that Woojin does is always so hot, and Jihoon is so damn whipped for him. 

And Woojin definitely knows that Jihoon’s about to come, from the way Jihoon has whipped his head back, eyes closed and mouth drawn open and his thighs are shaking uncontrollably and he’s so fucking close—and then he feels the cold air hit his cock as Woojin pulls away.

The smirk is in Woojin’s gaze as he pulls Jihoon’s sweatpants and briefs back up, pushing the head of his dick underneath the cotton. He gives him a wink before Jihoon can say anything, supplying a “We have rehearsals in five, baby!” before running out of the room.

It takes Jihoon several moments to comprehend what just happened, as his cock is still aching inside his pants, the drool is still pooling at the side of his mouth—and Park Woojin just came and left like a hurricane.

Fuck you, Park Woojin.

 

—

 

Jihoon has always liked hot showers. They are nice, relaxing and provided him with the sense of solace, after a long day of schedules. The feeling of the hot water against his skin seems to alleviate the kinks in his body. It's usually nice, but today, it's frustrating because all Jihoon can think about is Woojin, Woojin, Woojin.

He can't believe that Woojin had the nerve to stop giving him head just before he was about to come, and after the fanmeet was over, he actually headed out to have dinner with the rest of the members while Jihoon headed back to the hotel because of his pounding headache. He had expected that Woojin would come back to the hotel with him, especially when they managed to convince Guanlin to switch rooms for a night. This goes against all the ideas of having hot, steamy sex that Jihoon had thought. He likes showering alone, but god, he only wishes that Woojin is here with him.

The water is hitting against his head, but he isn't registering it. The only thing that replays in his mind is the heat of Woojin's voice, the way his lips were wrapped around his cock and sucking at it like it was the only thing he wanted in his mouth.

"God," he can't help but growl. He knows that it's only him in the shower, but it's almost like Woojin is here, watching him. He runs his fingers through his matted, wet hair just as he feels the familiar pool that comes along with imaginations and wet dreams. "Park Woojin, you drive me nuts."

He bites at his lower lip, as his mind starts to get flooded with images of Woojin. Images of them: Woojin fingering him, sucking him off, fucking him—touching him. Jihoon hates how it’s so easy for Woojin to rile him up, to make the fire burn from within him from outside. Woojin always plays him like how he’d play a piano, and Jihoon can’t bring himself to do anything but to succumb to his administrations.

It’s also why Jihoon finds his hand trailing up, and he sucks on his fingers, coating them evenly with his saliva. He feels his own heart beating faster against his chest, in anticipation of what’s to come. It’s not the same as how it’s like if Woojin’s going to be the one who’s fingering him, but Jihoon can’t take the tension building up within him any longer; not when Woojin’s outside, and he probably can’t wait to be home to Jihoon.

When he deems that it’s sufficient, Jihoon drags his hands closer down, down to the space between his butt. It’s awkward to do this alone, when he can’t see himself proper—but he wants this. He wants to feel filled up with anything, something. He bites harder at his bottom lip as his own finger teases his entrance, and it takes a heartbeat more before he’s prodding at his own entrance, wanting his finger to be swallowed up in warmth.

“Fuck,” he can’t help but breathe out. He’s thankful for the sounds of the falling water, that it muffles his own gasps and moans. He really wishes that it was Woojin being with him, who’d growl in his ear, “You have no idea what you do to me, baby.”

Jihoon can only rely on his imagination, his thoughts and all the memories of Woojin and him. He pictures that it’s Woojin fingering him, even though Woojin’s fingers are thicker than his own—and they fill him up in a way his own fingers can’t. He’s riding on his own fingers, to the tune of “Baby, you’re taking me in so well. I can’t wait,” and he inserts another finger, widening the hole and breathing in deep.

He's thrusting his fingers deeper and harder, and it's hitting at all the spots that make him see stars. Jihoon wishes that it was Woojin doing all these, he really does—but he thinks of how Woojin would react when he preps him later, only to see that he has already been stretched out, and god, god, he can't wait to see that look in Woojin's eyes.

Jihoon knows that he's coming close, from the way he's shivering (and it's not because of the water), the way his fingers are starting to move erratically, and the way his knees start to feel  like jelly, ready to buckle beneath him any moment.

It's also what that prompts him to stop, because he can't come. He can't come if Woojin's not the one to bring him over the edge.

He’s too collected in his thoughts, that he doesn’t realise the moment when the door to his (and Woojin’s room) opens with a beep, doesn’t realise the moment when Woojin has entered the bathroom, undressed himself and opened the doors to the shower.

“Wow,” Woojin’s voice is loud in his ear, and Jihoon knows that it isn’t just a figment of his imagination from the way Woojin’s breathing into his ear, the way his hands are wrapping around his hips from behind. “I didn’t know you wanted me so badly, baby.”

“Y-You were terrible,” Jihoon pouts, although he knows that Woojin can’t see him. The drops of water are still dripping harsh against his head, but neither of them move to stop the flow of water. “I can’t b-believe you left me h-hanging like that.”

Woojin tightens his grip on Jihoon’s hips, pressing it closer to him which makes Jihoon feel the outline of Woojin’s own cock against the crack of his ass. It’s so close. Woojin could really enter him any moment, and  _ fuck _ , Jihoon wants that. He wants the feeling of Woojin inside of him  _ so  _ damn badly. 

“But baby,” Woojin strokes his hips, while grinding his hips into Jihoon’s. “Isn’t it better that we’re alone? So you can make all those beautiful sounds without restraint.”

Jihoon doesn’t want to admit that Woojin’s right, but yes,  _ yes.  _ He does want to be able to moan and whine without worrying about anyone who would stumble onto them. Mild exhibitionism is stimulating, but Jihoon thinks that being able to have proper sex with Woojin is even better. 

The water is hot, but Jihoon thinks that Woojin’s touches are even hotter; from the way his fingers dance across his skin, down to where his cock had been lying in abandon—and god, it feels so good against his aching dick. Jihoon can hear the smirk in Woojin’s voice as he comments, “You’re really excited, aren’t you, baby?”

“D-Don’t fuck with me,” Jihoon whines. “It’s been hours!”

“So?” Woojin nibbles at his ear from behind, and it feels so  _ damn  _ good. “What do you want me to do to you, baby?”

“P-Please fuck m-me, Woojinnie,” and it’s a voice that’s shrouded in so much lust, want and desire that Jihoon himself, doesn’t quite recognise.

“I can’t say no to that, can I?” Woojin whispers, and then, his other hand is moving downwards, meeting the space between his ass, and then he’s pushing in—”Oh? Did you finger yourself earlier?”

He doesn’t want to reply, but then Woojin gives a particularly hard thrust of his fingers, causing Jihoon to jerk back—and then, Woojin pulls back and then there’s nothing. “Baby, I’m not going to continue if you don’t reply me.”

So he does, “Y-Yes.”

“So what did you think about as you were fingering yourself?” Woojin questions, but there is now a steady rhythm to his thrusts, and Jihoon finds himself riding on his fingers. Woojin’s fingers feel  _ so _ much better than his own: the thickness and width of it—and how he seems to always be able to hit the right places. 

He knows that Woojin is a horrible tease, and he wouldn’t continue if Jihoon doesn’t answer his questions so he forces the words out of his mouth, in between the loud moans that are being muffled by the dripping water. “I-I thought of you, f-fingering me.”

“How did it feel? To have finger yourself,” Woojin changes the angle in which he had been fingering him, and god, the change of angle makes everything feel so satisfyingly different. “And how different does it feel when I’m fingering you?”

“I-It’s nothing compared to y-you,” Jihoon gasps, and then, Woojin is hitting  _ that  _ spot that makes him see stars; and it must be obvious to Woojin becomes he can feel the way Woojin’s smirking from behind him and then, relentlessly ramming his fingers to hit that very spot. 

“That’s good,” Woojin whispers, and Jihoon whines and moans as he rides back on those fingers, wanting them to go deeper, harder, and faster. “Remember who’s in charge, baby. Remember who makes you feel  _ good. _ ”

With that, there’s nothing and fuck, it just feels so empty inside that it makes Jihoon want to cry. He’s whining even louder, and then, he feels Woojin’s cock poking his hole, and all he wishes is that they were on a bed right now, so that he could push Woojin down so that he could be enveloped in the feeling of Woojin’s cock.

“I love you so much,” Woojin whispers, and then he’s entering him and Jihoon’s thoughts are in a mess, that he can’t focus on anything but the raw sensation of Woojin being inside of him, stretching him and providing him with a warmth that Woojin’s fingers can’t provide. It feels so warm, hot and it’s just so fucking thick and Jihoon relishes in the sensation of being stretched by Woojin’s cock.

It’s always different when Woojin enters him raw, and it feels so fucking good to be able to feel Woojin inside of him without anything separating them both. And Jihoon finds himself riding back against Woojin’s cock, wanting him to go deeper and harder—anything to quench the heat that is growing within him.

And then Woojin’s mouthing at his shoulders, sucking on the soft skin and Jihoon is sure that there would be marks that follow after they step out of the shower. He reaches down to envelop his own cock in his hands, stroking it to the rhythm of Woojin going in and out of him and Jihoon gasps loudly when he feels Woojin’s own hand enveloping his, and they both work together to bring Jihoon closer to the edge. 

They form their own rhythm, in between stroking Jihoon’s cock and Woojin pounding Jihoon from behind, and it’s moments later when Jihoon feels Woojin’s cock convulsing from within while he’s clenching down on Woojin’s cock. His knees are buckling from the pleasure, and he finds his hand movements becoming more erratic, only that they are being grounded by Woojin’s own hand.

“F-fuck, Woojinnie,” Jihoon moans. “I’m c-coming.”

And then, he spills his load over his own hand, and Jihoon moans even more when he hears the “Fuck”s escape from Woojin’s lips, and then Woojin’s cock is out of his, and he’s coming all over Jihoon’s back.

Jihoon can only hear the sound of their own breathing, and he feels Woojin turning him around, so that he can rest their foreheads against each other, and then Woojin’s hand is cupping his cheek, and then he’s pressing his lips against Jihoon’s.

The kiss is soft and sweet, quite unlike the intensity of their earlier actions and it tastes like Woojin and love. It doesn’t take them long before Woojin’s tongue is sliding across his lips, begging for entrance to deepen the kiss. It’s fucking hot, the way the water is dripping onto the, but the saliva is holding them together as they deepen the kiss. Jihoon can feel the way Woojin’s tongue is licking all over his mouth, over his teeth, at the roof is mouth; all over and Jihoon loves the taste of it.

They spend a few more heartbeats kissing, and the sound of the water fades into the background, and the water washes away all the evidence of their activities.

When Woojin parts, there’s a trail of saliva that still connects them together. It’s hot, and when Jihoon looks up to meet eyes with Woojin, he can see all the love and affection in his gaze, and Jihoon can’t quite believe that he actually found love.

“I love you too,” Jihoon whispers.

“Me too,” and then Woojin pulls him into the tightest hug. 

Jihoon takes in the scent of Woojin, and he smiles.  

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked it, maybe you could hit me up on my [cc](https://curiouscat.me/chamwink). feel free to follow me on my [sfw twitter](https://twitter.com/99izm) or my [nsfw twitter](https://twitter.com/chokerjihoon).


End file.
